


I Was Wrong About You

by angels_and_superhero



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_and_superhero/pseuds/angels_and_superhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story pretty much a summary of marvel movies.  Steve loves Tony more than just friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Wrong About You

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I haven't seen the first Captain America movie.  
> Sorry for grammar errors, english is my second language. >.

Steven Grant Rogers was born on 1918. He had duty as soldier on World War II. Before he became Captain America he just a little man who is weak and easily got ill. He became super soldier as the experiment of Stark Industries by Howard Stark. The serum that was injected to his body made him more powerful and strong. But not because of the serum he will instantly became the great Captain America. Since he was still a little man he always trained himself and now the portion added much more. Punching big bag of sands not his problem now. The only thing that still not enough is skill. Howard gave him a weapon but more likely its just a shield. What he can do with a shield which made of vibranium, the rarest mineral on earth? Is he always going to hide behind his shield? Of course not.

According to Howard Stark this shield is practical weapon. He can hides on it and also jab the villains with his vibranium shield. Just that, no explosion or fire gun. Steve rarely using other weapon, he more likes fighting. Beside fighting is more manly, fighting not really make serious destruction if he dodge the opponent’s attack. He can’t fly like other superheroes and all the super power is come from himself. So that he should be train to be fast and deft. Every morning he trained himself to run for miles. He will not stop until all his body stop functioning.

He has passed many wars and one day his plane broken and made him landed on Antartica. All people thought he was already dead but he only frozen for 70 years. He found by the S.H.I.E.L.D agents by Nick Fury’s commands. When he was melted by them and come back to live he run as far as he could. He realized this is not his 40’s time anymore. On confusion situation Nick Fury come to him and recruit him as the part of Avengers. Adapting in modern days was not easy for Steve. All his team member are from different places and background must recognized by him also.

When this team need a leader, Tony Stark always proudly choose himself to make the plans. It bothers Steve. Everyone know Tony is a genius but Steve doesn’t like with ego-maniac person. The Avengers members prefer Steve’s opinion because his different opinion with other common people. Maybe because he is from another time and place like Thor. Tony is a bit envy because the others want Steve to be their leader. As military person, its not hard for Steve to manage this little team. Steve often aware Tony likes to gave him mocking stare. Arrogant style, over confident and never doubts of Tony Stark makes Steve wants to know him more.

When The Avengers meeting already dismiss Steve hasn’t go home. Steve observe every inch building of Stark Tower. Suddenly the lights off. Tony must be thought everybody already gone home. Steve walked to Tony’s shadows who left to other room. Although he hasn’t really know Tony Steve go to the lab. Steve blinks and silents.

“Captain? Why you still here?” asked Tony coldly.

Steve cleared his throat and looks away then starts touched the glass tubes. Tony raised an eyebrow and waiting for answers. Because Steve still silent and hasn’t reply his question Tony said this, “It must be hard.. to adapts on this modern days, no?”, Tony grinned, “Getting pranked by my dad can bring you a trouble but I see he done his job very well.”

Tony touched Steve’s abs for a second. Steve glare at Tony with surprised while Tony already take his hand back.

“You better go home now,” Tony turned his body, “moreover there’s nothing interesting here and I don’t want you to disturb me.”

Steve attempting to tapped Tony’s back to call him back but he didn’t do it. Steve looks below and said, “I am going.”

Tony nodded and continued his works. A while after seen Steve already gone, Tony looked at the empty hall. Tony take rest on the sofa and sighed. Jarvis suddenly make a voice from nowhere, “Are you tired, Sir?”

“A little.” Tony sipped a coffee from his favorite mug.

“How do you feel after seeing Captain Rogers? The real Captain America?”

Tony looks up and frowned, “Nothing special.”

Jarvis silents for a while and continued, “But I thought you adore him?”

“Not again, Jarvis. I am not a kid anymore.” Tony snorted,”and he just an old awkward guy.”

Jarvis laughed a little and uttered, “He is awkward to see you.”

Tony put his mug on the table, “What did you say, Jarvis?”

Jarvis disconnected and didn’t say anything more.

“JARVISS—!??”

\----

Steve opened his eyes slowly when realized the sun shine to his face through the windows. The blonde get up from his bed and about to take a shower. When Steve brushed his teeth he silents in front of the mirror. He realized the hard complicated relationship with Tony. He should get along with all member. But he didn’t know why when he about to say something to Tony he like can’t say anything at all. Steve never felt this way before.

The time passed, people changes. Fight againts evil and saved the innocent people are they life purposes. The scar added everyday are not their problem. The strong villains and undefeated can they defeat as long as they do it together.  
Loki, Thor’s step-brother, causing troubles and attempting to rule the earth. Asgard dimension and Earth connected by a magical portal because of Loki’s tesseract. From the portal comes evil creatures of Loki to destroy the New York city. Steve struggles as much as he can to kill the enemies. But it looks useless when he saw the creatures comes again and never stopped.

Tony knows the missile about to ruin everything but he try to direct it to the magical portal. His engine of the suit stopped as he destroy the portal using the big missile. His iron suit that protects him slowly gets shattered and Tony fell from the sky. Steve ran to Tony who already saved by The Hulk.

Suddenly Steve remembered all the memories of him and Tony. So many things and they often fight each other. Steve also has tell Tony that he is not a guy who will do the sacrifice play. But now he really regrets everything when see the unconcious Tony who lay on the smashed street. Steve hoping Tony will be okay. He sobbed a little. Suddenly Tony coughed and widen his eyes. Steve quickly hugged the Ironman with the Avengers members as well. They don’t want he to leave although they know how annoying Tony was.

Tony pushed Steve’s body who hugged him so tight.

“Don’t touch me, Capsicle.” Tony blushes slightly.

Steve gawk and smiled purely after. He realized that he really loves Tony with his life. Then after the Avengers give punishment to Loki they went home. Steve helps Tony to got up. He left his broken suit on the road. Tony’s tiny body shaking and panting.

\----

Steve Rogers, a guy who always wake up early now wake up late. He stay alone in his apartment and no one will wake him up. Steve just have dream that he lose Tony. He didn’t want that happened maybe that’s why he wakes up late. Steve combed his blonde hair with his fingers and get up from the bed. Suddenly he heard a noise from the outside of his bedroom.  
Steve saw black smokes billowing from the kitchen then immediately go there. Steve is so surprised when saw Tony tried to make a breakfast. Steve quickly turn off the stove and looks fiercely at Tony. The brunnete just grinned and put the frying pan on the counter.

“What did you do here, Tony?” Steve fold his arms on his chest.

Tony scratched his head although its not itchy. He decided to not respond Steve’s question and just take his cellphone to order pizza.

“Heh, I just experimenting.” Tony said lightly.

“Did you mean you try to cook? Seriously? In my apartment?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever.” Tony shrugged and sat on the couch in living room.

Steve curled his lips and followed Tony to living room. Tony put his legs on the table lightly. Steve doesn’t like his impolite attitude but he just let him be like that. Then Steve sat beside the brunnete. Both of them didn’t say anything for five minutes.

Tony sighed and think he is ready for Steve’s questions. Steve can feel Tony be more relax and lean his head on the sofa. Steve just still surprised to know Tony is in his apartment.

“So.. why you are here?” Steve clear his throat and glanced to Tony.

Tony blushes a bit and answered awkwardly, “ I just want to say thankyou for taking care of me after Battle of New York.”

Steve blinks and tilted his head a little. That means Steve was not dreaming. He really about to lose Tony on that day. Steve reached Tony and hugs him then rest Tony’s head on his chest.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to do it.”

“But I want to!” Tony said like a stubborn kid.

“But looks like you still haven’t makes me any breakfast. Maybe you should learn cooking with me.” Steve laughed a little.

“Oh yeah? I will show you my might, Cap!” Tony replied as he hit the pillow to Steve.

They both silents and looks at each others eyes. Steve knows whats happening. Although Tony still hasn’t realize it. Steve and Tony loves each other. More than friends.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I don't know if I should make another chapter of this.


End file.
